bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
A-Block
Introduction A-Block (Aブロック): The most powerful of the Hair Hunters, it is led by the gelatenous Tokoro Tennosuke from an amusement park grown by Bo-bobo out of chopsticks. (originally A-Block had no headquarters and took over the park since Tennosuke thought that would be easier) After he is defeated, Tennosuke eventually joins Bo-bobo's resistance. Although other versions of "A-Block" are the most powerful (such as in the Former Maruhage and Neo Maruhage), some suspect that Z-Block is really the most powerful of the Maruhage Empire controlled by Tsuru Tsurulina IV. In the end however, the base did not last after it's defeat at the hands of Bo-bobo. Shortly afterwards, Tennosuke left to return to his old job at the local grocery store, leaving the base without a leader. The base was then toppled again by Hatenko, and afterwards, the base was finally closed down. In the end, A-Block was torn down to make way for The Former Maruhage Empire's new, bigger base, Neo Hair-Hunt Land MAX. Leader Main Article: Tokoro Tennosuke Former Leader Main Article: Hanpen Members Kegal Kegal (Dribbles the Clown in the dub) is the official greeter of A-Block Amusement Park. He is really a "Rent-a-Mom" in costume. Ferris Wheel Ferris wheel (完ʷ乱射, Kanransha; Called Mary-Go Round in the dub): Guardian of the Ferris wheel at A-Block's Amusement Park base. Bo-bobo gets into nice conversation with him while fighting him. He is irritated by the fact that his name is Ayumi-chan (Mary in the dub) and able to turn his Ferris wheel into huge balls of electricity. Bo-bobo and Don Patch defeat him with a prank call. *'Appearances' **'Anime appearances': 12 **'Manga appearances': *'Other Status' **'Seiyuu': Hiroaki Miura Ukikki Ukikki (ウキッキ; Called Wonk in the dub): Guardian of A-Block's monkey train. Name is based on the sound monkeys make in Japanese. *'Appearances' **'Anime appearances': 13 **'Manga appearances': *'Other Status' **'Seiyuu': Kazunari Tanaka 6 6''' (ロク, Roku)/(Ｕくん ,U-kun; Called U-ie): Guardian of A-Block's coffee cup ride, he was formerly a "U" that was in love with Don Patch (Patches). He has a brain-washing ability to make his former "girl-friend" his again using hand signs of consecutive numbers, yet all it does is turn him into a goat. Ends up being defeated when Bo-bobo proves that "3+3=8", not 6 (this was through sped-up advanced math)! He later briefly appears as a participant in the new emperor playoffs. *'''Appearances **'Anime appearances': 13, 72 **'Manga appearances': *'Other Status' **'Seiyuu': Daisuke Kishio Pirahnas Hakechatsu Teruno Hakechatsu Teruno (ハゲチャツ　テルノ): The defeated leader (by the time we see him) of A-Block's jet coaster. *'Appearances' **'Anime appearances': 13 **'Manga appearances': Katsu Main Article: Katsu Tomohiro Tomohiro (トモヒロ; Called Spikey in the dub): A hostage taken by Tennosuke that is meant to draw Bo-bobo out. As punishment for probably betraying the general, Tomohiro is threatened to eat spaghetti & meatballs, but Bo-bobo tries to make him choose rice and curry. It is assumed that Tomohiro is well known by Bo-bobo and he used to be a hair hunter. *'Appearances' **'Anime appearances': 12, 15 **'Manga appearances': *'Other Status' **'Seiyuu': Makoto Yasumura Areas More to come Category:Members of the Maruhage Empire Category:Bases of the Maruhage Empire Category:Locations